Repos Forcé
by Dadzawa
Summary: Après avoir enchaîner mission sur mission, Gajeel se voit forcé de prendre quelques jours de repos. Mirajane et Lily compte bien en profiter et élabore un plan diabolique pour que Gajeel ne reste pas seul pendants ce laps de temps. Et il voit en la personne de Levy, une parfaite compagnie.


Salut tout le monde! Qui vient de crier "Oh non pas elle" ?! Bref, j'avais écris cette petite histoire pour un concours et je me suis dit que j'allais la partagée avec vous! Et j'en profite pour annoncer la sortie prochaine d'une fictions sur... *roulements de tambour* Danganronpa 2, Goodbye Despair! Il y tellement peu de fictions sur ce fandom *tristesse*, mais je viens remmedier à cela avec un paring original qui est... un triangle amoureux! (je ne spoilerais pas le nom des personnages) Enfin passons, j'arrête avec mon blabla et vous laisse lire!

Enjoy~~

* * *

Stupide vieux maître avec ses idées encore plus débiles ! Des jours de repos ? Et puis quoi encore, il était en pleine forme ! Bon, il reconnaissait qu'après un certain nombre de missions plus ou moins éprouvantes, il n'aurait généralement pas reffuser quelques jours de congés. Mais là ce n'était pas la même chose, on lui imposait du repos. Déja qu'en temps normal, Gajeel détestait recevoir des ordres, et voilà que maintenant on pensait savoir mieux que lui ce dont il avait besoin. En rajoutant l'immense fierté mal placée du brun, il refusa bien évidement le « conseil » de Macarov. Mais le vieil homme n'avait pas l'intention d'en finir avec un refus, alors il opta pour un repos forcé avec de terribles represailles en cas de désobéissance. Connaissant l'extravagante imagination en matière de punition du maître, le dragonslayer préféra céder. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'horrible accoutrement qu'il s'était vu contraint de porter parce que Natsu ne regardait pas oû il mettait les pieds. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine en se rappelant la honte qui l'avait assalli devant le photographe du Sorcerer qui lui, n'avait pas été le moins du monde gêné par la situation. On pouvais dire qu'ils étaient bien entraînés là-bas !

Gajeel venait donc de retourner dans la grande salle d'un pas ragueur et la mine renfrognée, ce qui était en fait son expression habituelle. Il vint s'assoir au bar et commanda une bièrre à Mirajane pour se calmer. Panthère Lily le rejoint pour lui demander la sentence du maître de fairy tail.

« Trois jours cloîtrer sur mon puta** de canapé » grogna le mage à son chat

« Tu ne peux même pas sortir ? »

« Nan, « parce que j'en profiterais pour aller en mission en douce » qu'il dit. Saleté de vieux, je me vengerais »

Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à qu'une petite mage au cheuveu bleu vienne les salués.

« Bonjour Levy, tu n'es pas en mission ? »

Lut' »

« Non, aujourd'hui je n'ais rien de spécial à faire, c'est plutôt à vous deux que l'on devrait poser la question, il n'y a rien d'intéressant sur le tableau ? »

« Pas ça, j'suis en repos forcé par l'autre croulant »

« Oh je vois, tu devrais voir cela comme une occasion de souffler un peu, après tout, tout le monde à ses limites et il n'y a pas de honte à ça tu sais ? »

« Ouais, c'est ça... »

Après l'intervention de la jeune fille, la discussion reprit son cours entre les deux mages, sous le regard amusé du félin. Face à cette remarque, Gajeel se serait habituellement énervé. Mais avec Levy, il restait plus ou moins calme, elle l'avait vraiment adoucit du point de vue de l'exeed. D'ailleurs, une idée digne de la démone traversa son esprit, et c'est avec un plan machiavélique qu'il lança innocemment :

« Mais quand même, on va s'ennuyer seul à la maison, n'est-ce-pas Gajeel ? »

Le concerné fixa son partenaire avec méfiance, il avait le visage de celui qui avait une mauvaise idée en tête. Il allait répliqué comme quoi il ne s'ennuyait jamais mais fut devancé par la mage des mots qui proposa timidement :

« Cet après-midi j'ai rendez-vous avec Lu-chan, mais si vous voulez, ce soir je pourrais passer vous voir »

Elle avait bégayé sur la fin de la phrase, montrant clairement sa gêne en plus de ses joues rouges. Le grand brun la regarda quelque peu surpris, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse lui suggeré une telle chose. Quoi que l'idée était loin de lui déplaire,et puis en la voyant aussi embarrassée, les joues cramoisies et la tête baissée, elle ressemblait à une enfant qui venait de demander quelque chose d'impossible à ses parents. C'était adorable. Arf ! Que venait-il de penser ? Ca ne lui ressemblait absolument pas d'être aussi...tendre. A ce rythme, il allait se changer en bisounours ! Pendant qu'il chassait les pensées « mignones » de sa tête, Levy en profita pour relever la tête et jeter un coup d'euil dans sa direction. Il la regardait également, mais d'une façon différente que précédement. Son expression neutre avait laissé place à un regard bienvellant.. amoureux ? La bleue était choquée, jamais elle n'aurait cru voir un jour Gajeel arborer ce visage doux. Et surtout, amoureux ? Impossible, le dragonslayer ne pouvait pas ressentir un quelquonque sentiment de ce genre à son égard. Oui, bienveillant convenait parfaitement ! Mais même cet adjectif ne collais pas du tout au personnage. Mais dans tous les cas, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Au contraire, ça lui faisait extremement plaisir que le mage ait envie de la proteger. Ca lui donnait l'espoir que son amour n'était pas totalement à sens unique. Pour le moment, elle attendait la réponse que Gajeel ne semblait visiblement pas vouloir lui donner. C'est donc Lily qui lui répondit :

« Biensûr Levy, on seras ravis de te voir »

Les deux se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui parut sortir de sa transe.

« Hein ? Heu, ouais pas de problême » lança le mage, encore embrouillé par son débat intérieur.

Un magnifique sourire étira les lèvres rosées de la petite mage des mots et elle termina joyeusement avant de retourner à sa table :

« Parfait, alors à ce soir les garçons ! »

Le petit chat noir fut le seul à lui renvoyer la politesse, Gajeel avait reprit sa reflexion en regardant la jeune fille tourner les talons. Une bouffée de chaleur l'avait envahit en voyant le sourire ravi de la fée. Elle était la seule à lui sourire de la sorte, si chaleuresement et avec la tendresse qui la caractérisait. Il se détourna seulement lorsque la mage fut assise aux côté de Lucy. Il tilta en reprenant une gorgée de bièrre et se tourna vers son compagnon :

« Depuis quand t'invite des gens à la maison ? »

« Ne va pas me dire que ça ne te fait pas plaisir »

« Tch »

Le mage tiqua, et de légères rougeurs se firent voir sur le haut de ses joues. Le félin ricanna, amusé, il était tellement simple à taquiner. La journée reprit normalement son cours et le soir s'annonça rapidement. Gajeel était nonchalemment vautré sur son canapé et machouillait quelques boulons. Le soleil avait presque été engloutit par l'horizon, mais quelques rayons lumineux persistaient encore. Lily vint rejoindre le brun et lui fit remarquer son accoutrement :

« Tu ne compte quand même pas acceuillir Levy en caleçon ? »

Gajeel ronchonna mais alla tout de même changer pour quelque chose de plus décent. Il revint peu de temps après avec un pantalon noir ample et un t-shirt blanc « Rock » dont les boutons du col étaient détachés, laissant voir la naissance de ses pectoraux. Il en avait aussi profité pour attacher ses cheveux encore humide par la douche qu'il avait prit précédement.

« Et là c'est bon ?! » demanda le mage agressivement

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûr que ça lui plaira » répondit malicieusement le félin

« Que-, ça n'a rien à voir ! » cria le brun, outré

Un petit rire retentit alors que l'exeed prenait de la hauteur pour éviter le projectile lançé par son maître. Après ce petit incident, ( et que Gajeel ait fini de bouder) le temps s'écoula assez vite, Lily lisait un livre sur les armes magiques tandis que le brun travaillait sur une de ses scultures en métal. Et sans se venter, il était plutôt doué ! Il avait développé ce loisir un jour oû il s'ennuiyait ferme. (oui il avait dit qu'il ne s'enuiyait jamais, mais c'est Gajeel quoi XD) Heureusement personne n'était au courant à par Lily. Si cela venait à ce savoir, les crétins de la guilde ne manquerais pas de se foutre ouvertement de lui. Et puis vint l'arrivée de la mage des mots, aux alentours de vingt et une heure. Un son timide s'éléva en direction de la porte et le dragonslayer alla ouvrir à Levy. Il la fit entrer dans le petit salon. La jeune fille observa la pièce brièvement : un canapé simple en cuir noir au centre avec une petite table basse. Une télé reposant sur un meuble en bois à l'opposé, contre le mur, et quelques étagères sur les murs oû tronaient de livres et autres babioles décoratives. Une petite vitrine attira son attention, derrière reposaient de petites statuettes en fer représentant toutes sortes de choses, elle reconu un dragon magnifique au premier plan, et une petite fée posée juste à côté. Elles paraissaient avoir été faites mains. Levy s'approcha des scultures pour mieux les examiner et lâcha un petit sifflement admiratif :

« Elles sont superbe, c'est toi qui les as faîtes Gajeel ? »

« Ouais... »

La petite mage se retourna pour lui dire en souriant :

« Tu as vraiment du talent Gajeel, elles sont vraiment jolies ! »

Le mage grogna un « merci » à peine audible en rosissant légèrement, gêné. De petits yeux disant clairement « c'est mignon » apparurent dans son chant de vision et il s'empressa de leurs lançé un regard noir. Un sourire malicieusement diabolique lui répondit, présageant un coup fourré. Et ce fut la confirmation de son près-sentiment puisque le chat déclara qu'il devait absolument acheter des Kiwi et qu'il reviendrait plus tard. Le fourbe ! D'abord il invitait Levy sans lui demander son avis et là il le laissait seul avec la crevette ?! Pas que l'optique lui déplaise, mais son self-contrôle commençait progressivement à s'effriter à chaque sourire que lui offrait la bleutée. A chaque fois qu'il voyait son visage rayonnant, il avait l'irrémédiable envie de l'embrasser. De serrer son corp frêle dans ses bras puissants pour la proteger et la garder exclusivement pour lui seul. Il ne comprenais pas cette attirance, non...il ne VOULAIT pas comprendre. Comment pouvait-il esperé quoi que ce soit après ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Malgré le fait qu'elle lui ait pardonné, lui s'en voulait toujours.

La porte claqua, signifiant le départ de l'exeed. Un silence prit place entre les deux personnes restante jusqu'à ce que Gajeel propose de regarder un film :

« Avec plaisir ! » opina la mage des mots en le suivant jusqu'au canapé alors que le brun ravalait sa salive pour résister à l'envie de la plaquée sur le dit canapé pour dévorer sa bouche si désirable.

Tandis que Levy s'installait confortablement dans le meuble moelleux, le dragonslayer revint, un DVD en main.

« Jack l'éventreur ? » proposa-t-il en montrant la jaquette à la jeune fille.

Des étoiles illuminèrent ses yeux noisettes alors qu'elle acceptait joyeusement en disant n'avoir jamais eu l'occasion de le voir. Gajeel fut surpris de voir que la crevette appréçiait le cinéma d'horreur et le lui fit remarqué :

« Pourquoi, c'est bizarre ? »

« Non non, mais j'aurais plus pensé que t'étais film d'amour comme la bunny girl »

« Ehehe, je préfère le suspens et l'angoisse »

Après ce brève entretien, le chasseur de dragon lança le film et plus aucune paroles ne fut échangées. Levy n'avait pas menti, aucune peur ne traversait les prunelles chocolats. C'était carément l'inverse, elle s'esclaffait à chaque scène ! Sa crevette était en faîte une spychopathe, et ça lui plaisait ! Regardant l'écran avec attention, il ne vit pas la bleutée se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à ce que leur épaule soit presque en contact. Il se rendit vraiment compte de leur proximité lorsqu'il sentit une petite main douce sur la siènne. Ecarquillant les yeux de surprise, il se tourna vers elle pour la regarder, ahuris. Elle était écarlate, et avait l'air elle même étonné de son geste. Remarquant que le mage la fixait avec des yeux stupéfaits, son visage brûla davantage et elle se leva précipitamment :

« H-hum, je vais au toilettes ! »

Elle amorçait le pas mais se prit les pieds de Gajeel qui avait voulu se lever à son tour. Rencontrant brusquement le torse du brun, elle lui fit perdre l'équilibre et inconciemment, elle s'accrocha au t-shirt du mage en fermant les yeux. Le dragonslayer retomba lourdement sur le canapé, la jeune fille étalée sur lui. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux dans le but de demander à Gajeel si il ne s'était pas fait mal, et vit la position assez démonstrative dans laquelle ils étaient. Son visage reprit de jolies couleurs et elle essaya de se relever au plus vite. Mais le mage n'avait pas l'air du même avis puisqu'il la plaqua davantage contre lui en nichant son nez dans son cou pour humer sa délicate odeur de vieux papiers et de fruits.

« G-Gajeel ? »

« Attend un peu... »

Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud sur sa nuque et les bras puissants la serrer contre ce corp qu'elle avait tant désirer. Alors elle ne se fit pas prier et jeta sa timidité aux oublièttes pour l'enlacer doucement. Après un petit moment qui leur paru bien trop court, le brun la releva de façon à ce que leur visage soit face à face. Leur regard se croisèrent et le self-contrôle du mage vola en éclats, écrasé par son désir. Il s'était retenu, il avait lutté contre ses pulsions. Mais pas cette fois, il ne pouvais plus résisté à ses envies. Alors il empoigna le visage incrédule de la mage des mots et posa ses lèvres contre les siènnes avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Levy, complétement surprise par l'initiative, ne bougea pas d'un poil. Puis, après avoir finalement percuter, ferma aussi les yeux et répondit tout aussi tendrement. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient doucement tandis que les grandes mains de Gajeel descendaient enserrer la taille de sa crevette alors que celle-ci caressait ses épis sombres. Le manque d'air se fit sentir et ils se séparèrent à contre cœur. La jeune fille sourit et se colla un peu plus au dragon en murmurant ces trois petits mots.

« Je t'aime aussi...et ne t'attend pas à ce que je le répète à tout va ! »

Relevant la tête, elle put voir de petites plaques rouges apparaître sur les joues du mage alors qu'il détournait les yeux.

« Tu es mignon ! »

« Que- ! Je ne suis pas mignon ! »

Un rire cristallin lui répondit, secouant le petit corp sur lui. Il allait la chatouillé pour la punir de se moquer de lui mais une petite voix les surpris :

« Alors c'est enfin officiel ? Mirajane va être ravie ! »

Tout les yeux se posèrent sur Lily qui venait de faire irruption dans le salon, ses précieux Kiwi à la main. Le dragonslayer s'apprêtait à lui faire ravaler ses paroles à coup de coussin mais l'exeed enchaîna :

« Un film d'horreur, je peux venir ? »

« Biensûr Lily, viens »

Et c'est avec un Gajeel grognon que les trois jeunes gens reportèrent leur attention sur la télé. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la mage pour s'endormir contre le brun qui ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée, laissant sa tête reposer contre la sienne. Le félin fut donc le seul encore éveiller, malheureusement pour lui. En effet, la scène représentait une course poursuite sous un orage. Il tenta veinement de réveiller les deux endormis, sans succès. Il réussi cependant à se glisser dans les bras de Levy, baissant ses oreilles dans une tentative de diminuer la sonorité de la télé. La prochaine fois que Mirajane lui demandera de l'aide il refusera ! Qu'importe les Kiwi !

* * *

Alors oui jes sais la scène du trebuchage est super cliché mais je trouvais ça trop mignon ! Sinon j'èspère ne pas être trop OCC , voilà voilà je m'eclipse. Bye


End file.
